Au delà d'un contrat
by Cassye
Summary: [OS] Petit oneshot tout kawaii. Lors d'une mission qui tourne mal, Chrno perd l'esprit et brise le sceau, manquant de tuer Rosette. Après cet incident, il est dévoré de remord. Partir estelle vraiment la meilleure solution?


Au-delà d'un contrat

Il faisait beau aujourd'hui dans le ciel de New York. Le soleil brillait au-dessus du parc du couvent Magdalène. Il faisait calme. Chrno profitait du silence, assis sur le rebord de la fontaine lorsque qu'un hurlement qu'il connaissait bien vint troubler sa détente. Quelques minutes plus tard, le garçon vit la silhouette de Rosette s'avancer vers lui, une aura de feu dansant autour d'elle.

- Ca lui fait 14 à 6 maintenant, non ? demanda Chrno avec innocence.

Le regard meurtrier que lui lança son amie le fit taire aussitôt. La jeune fille était d'humeur massacrante. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle n'avait pas touché à une arme, deux semaines sans tuer de démon. Elle croyait qu'elle allait devenir folle ! Mais aller voir le doyen qui la narguait presque en lui présentant des prototypes de balles alors qu'elle ne pouvait même pas s'en servir, ça la tuait ! Et pour couronner le tout, ce vieux vicieux en avait profité pour recommencer sa salle manie de regarder sous sa robe. Evidemment, elle avait encore perdu.

- Pfff… Chrno, j'en ai marre ! se lamenta Rosette en se laissant tomber à côté de son ami.

Ce dernier la regarda en esquissant un sourire. Il était vrai qu'une Rosette loin des combats était une Rosette malheureuse. D'un autre côté, cela ne le dérangeait pas de profiter d'un peu de calme et de paix.

- Rosette ! Il y a du grabuge dans une usine désaffectée ! cria soudainement une voix.

La jeune nonne se retourna vers Marie qui courait vers eux, l'air visiblement très essoufflée.

- Un démon ?

-Oui, Sœur Kate te charge de cette mission. Le doyen a déjà fait préparer un lot d'esprits sacrés et un Gospel dans la voiture.

Rosette ouvrit des yeux ravis, ses prunelles azures brillaient d'exultation. Enfin ! Après toute cette période d'inactivité, elle allait pouvoir se dérouiller un peu.

-Yahou ! On va casser de l'occulte ! s'exclama-t-elle en bondissant de joie.

-... ou encore un bâtiment… soupira Chrno qui imaginait déjà le futur désastre.

Vexée, son amie lui flanqua un coup sur la tête en lui rappelant que ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle si elle devait souvent user de la grosse artillerie dans des endroits exigus et peu solides. A y repenser, la jeune fille commença à se demander si ce n'était pas à cause du « petit incident » d'il y avait deux semaines que Sœur Kate répugnait à lui confier une nouvelle mission… Mais Rosette devait se rendre à l'évidence : faire dérailler un tramway et le faire s'encastrer dans un hôtel, il fallait le faire… Rien que de revoir la tête de sa supérieure la fit frissonner.

-Allez ! Assez parlé, on y va ! lança Rosette en s'éloignant, Chrno à ses talons. On a des brebis égarées à sauver !

Alors qu'ils quittaient le parc, une petites voix s'éleva.

-Moi aussi, je viens !

La jeune nonne s'arrêta et se retourna vers Azmaria qui les rejoignait. Sa protégée paraissait vraiment décidée à les accompagner, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude des combats et pouvait se faire plus facilement blesser.

-Euh… Azmaria… Ce n'est pas que…

-J'ai pris avec moi de quoi installer une barrière de protection, au cas où ! coupa le fillette, l'air encore plus de détermination dans les yeux.

-Mais…

-Rosette ! On a plus le temps ! prévint Chrno qui arrivait au volant de la voiture.

Et puis zut ! La jeune fille empoigna Azmaria et la fit monter (de façon un peu brusque) à l'arrière du véhicule avant de pousser le démon contre la portière d'en face afin de prendre le volant. Un nouveau coup de clé, une pression énergique sur l'accélérateur, et la voiture partit dans un crissement de pneux suraigu et un rugissement de moteur retentissant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le trio zigzaguait à vive allure entre les autres véhicules le long d'un boulevard particulièrement bondé. Dieu que Rosette était dangereuse quand elle conduisait dans l'urgence ! A l'arrière, Azmaria était secouée et ballottée entre la portière et la valise à munitions tandis que Chrno s'agrippait comme il le pouvait, agité de hauts le cœur.

-Rosette ! Nous devons d'abord arriver vivants si on veut se débarrasser du démon !

-Relax ! On y sera ! Az', que dit le rapport concernant cette affaire ?

La jeune soprano déplia la feuille que Sœur Kate avait laissé pour expliquer la situation. Cette fois, c'était un autre sataniste dont la créature était devenue incontrôlable et s'était retournée contre son maître avant de le tuer et de s'échapper. Cinq personnes avaient déjà été tuées, transpercées à coup de lame ou de griffes. A entendre ce sombre explicatif, Rosette eut un sourire machiavélique.

-J'espère que ça sera du gros !

Chrno lui jeta un œil mi-amusé, mi inquiet. Elle était si impulsive, une vraie tête brûlée ! Rosette fonçait toujours dans le tas, comme si elle ne connaissait rien de la peur. Mais lui… Lui avait toujours peur, même s'il ne le montrait pas toujours pour ne pas gêner son amie. La vivacité de Rosette pour déborder et mal tourner, alors, il gardait un œil sur elle. Il devait veiller sur elle, il se l'était promis, il y avait quatre a... BONG !

-Glurg !

Sous l'effet d'un violent freinage opéré par la conductrice survoltée, le front du démon venait de rencontrer le pare-brise de la voiture.

-Chrno ! Décolle ton nez de là et va décharger les affaires !

-Euh… Rosette, je crois qu'il ne t'entend plus…

Le commissaire de police qui était déjà sur place avec plusieurs homme vint à la rencontre du curieux groupe qui venait de débarquer sur les chapeaux de roue.

-Vous êtes…

-… les envoyés de l'Ordre de Magdalène, oui ! répondit Rosette et réajustant correctement son voile. Pas de panique, le démon est entre de très bonnes mains !

L'homme les observa avec incrédulité. Trois adolescents, encore jeunes qui plus est, composés d'une nonne qui n'avait rien d'une religieuse, une fillette à l'air timide et un garçon avec de curieuses oreilles pointues qui sortait de la voiture en titubant légèrement… Etait-ce vraiment cette équipe de pros qu'on lui avait promis ? Soudain, le doute l'assaillit :

-Magdalène ? Il n'y aurait pas un rapport avec cet accident du tramway qui…

-Euh… Ah ah ah ! Une amateur ! coupa immédiatement Rosette, mal à l'aise. Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Cette fois, je… ahem ! On évitera la catastrophe !

Sur ces mots, elle se tourna vers Chrno qui lui présenta aussitôt la panoplie d'armes dans la valise qu'il portait sur son dos. La jeune fille se saisit de son pistolet préféré, une cartouche d'esprits sacrés et un Gospel pour le cas ultime.

-Parée ! On y va, Chrno ! Azmaria, toi, tu restes ici, prête à installer une barrière si cela venait à mal se passer.

L'adolescente hocha la tête et souhaita bonne chance à ses deux amis qui pénétraient dans l'usine.

Le calme de cette vielle usine avait quelque chose de dérangeant. A moins que ce ne fût la pénombre qui semblait former une brume étrange entre les tuyaux et les containers d'acier rouillé. Le jour peinait à percer au travers des vitres obstruées par la poussière. Vaste, sombre et désert, c'était l'endroit rêvé pour cacher un démon. Arme au poing et munitions sur le dos, Rosette et Chrno arpentaient silencieusement l'usine, passant entre les tapies roulant jadis utilisés pour la production à la chaîne ou en traversant les passerelles élevées.

-Chrno, tu sens sa présence ?

Le démon ne faisait que cela ; pister le monstre en se concentrant sur son aura maléfique. Il s'approcha du bord de la passerelle et scanna le contrebas de l'usine. Il n'y avait rien, mais le garçon savait qu'il était quelque part. Vif et discret. Une créature de niveau non négligeable, il devait ouvrir l'œil.

-Il n'est pas dans un secteur proche de nous. Je sens une autre présence, mais…

-Là !

Un bruit métallique venait d'interpeller l'attention de la nonne. Rapide comme l'éclair, elle attrapa un câble et bondit de la passerelle pour revenir au niveau d'en dessous. Elle atterrit à genoux et, le temps de se remette debout pour pointer son arme, Rosette se retrouva… avec une épée lumineuse sous le nez ?

-Toi ?

-Satella ?!

La jeune femme à la chevelure auburn abaissa aussitôt son épée magique en découvrant avec stupéfaction qui elle était en train de menacer. Entre-temps, Chrno vint les retrouver et soupira. Une fois de plus, Rosette avait encore réagi au quart de tour…

-M'en fiche ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Satella ? s'écria la nonne en pointant un doigt accusateur.

L'invocatrice des joyaux se contenta de faire la moue et de rejeter ses cheveux en arrière avec nonchalance, rien que pour faire enrager sa rivale. Puis, elle la gratifia d'un sourire hautain et moqueur.

-La même chose que vous, je travaille. A la différence que moi, je travaille proprement sans laisser de décombre d'immeubles à la fin…

-Je vais te me la.. !

-Non, Rosette ! tempéra Chrno en la retenant. Nous ne sommes pas là pour ç…

Cette sensation !

-Attention !!

Il tira le bras de la jeune fille vers lui et referma les siens autour d'elle tout en plongeant ventre à terre. Avant même l'impact contre le sol, le démon sentit quelque chose lui frôler le dos et un bruit de tissu froissa le silence. Satella avait elle aussi eut le temps d'esquiver cette furtive lame qui était sortie de nulle part et réagit aussitôt en créant un bouclier autour d'eux, craignant une nouvelle attaque.

-Ca va ? demanda Chrno.

-O… Oui…

Rosette était toujours sur le dos, et regardait le garçon qui desserrait son étreinte pour se redresser. Elle avait sentit son cœur battre si fort lorsqu'il s'était jeté sur elle. Chrno se mit à genoux et quelque chose glissa de son dos.

-Que.. ?

Un tissu jaune ? Le temps de comprendre et la tresse de l'adolescent se défit doucement, déroulant sa longue chevelure violine. C'était son ruban qui avait été touché à sa place, il s'en était fallu de peu. Un sourire embarrassé s'installa sur son visage.

-Ah ! On dirait que tu vas devoir me la refaire, Rosette.

La jeune fille fut horrifiée de voir le risque que venait de courir son compagnon qui avait frôlé la mort, il fallait bien le dire, d'un cheveu. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le disputer mais la voix de Satella coupa son élan :

-Hé ! Tu dors, la sœur ? Je t'ai connue plus active !

-On va y remédier !

Rosette se redressa, dopée à la rage de vaincre et récupéra son pistolet qui avait roulé par terre et le pointa vers les hauteurs. Mais le monstre en avait profité pour s'éclipser. Le silence sidérurgique était retombé dans l'usine. Chacun regarda un peu partout, l'oreille tendue, puis Chrno finit par annoncer qu'il ne sentait plus la présence de la créature.

-Et merde ! ragea la sœur en abaissant les bras. Si j'avais fait plus attention !

-En tout cas, je sais ce que c'est, intervint le jeune démon. Un trancheur. Ce monstre se sert des lames extensibles qu'il a sur le revers des mains pour tuer ses victimes. Il est vif et compense sa faiblesse physique par la rapidité des coups portés.

-Ok ! On se sépare !

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… avoua Satella en ôtant la pierre de son gant.

-Ecoutez, cette usine est très grande et le monstre peut-être n'importe où ! Si on continue comme ça, on en a pour jusqu'à Thanksgiving !

Chrno et Satella demeurèrent interdits plusieurs instants mais ils durent reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Ils auraient plus de chances de retrouver ce démon s'ils se divisaient. Ravie de constater qu'ils cédaient, Rosette se proposa d'aller du côté ouest pendant que Satella irait vers le nord. Chrno, lui, irait retrouver Azmaria pour installer une barrière de protection, ça s'imposait. Peu à l'aise à l'idée d'être séparée de sa partenaire après la dernière scène qu'elle avait vécu, le garçon voulut protester et fut pris de court :

-Tout ira bien, assura la jeune fille avec une étincelle décidée dans les yeux. Fais vite.

Puis elle partit dans sa direction, imitée par l'invocatrice des joyaux qui prenait le côté opposé. Lorsqu'il n'entendit plus le bruit des leurs pas, Chrno prit une inspiration et fit demi-tour vers la sortie.

-Chrno ! Ca va ? Où est Rosette ? Oh ! Tes cheveux…

Azmaria faisait les cents pas devant l'entrée de l'usine. A en juger la mine fatiguée du commissaire, la jeune soprano n'avait pas du cesser de tourner en rond depuis qu'ils étaient entrés. Chrno lui fit un sourire rassurant pour ne pas lui donner une dose d'angoisse supplémentaire et la rejoignit.

-C'est rien, un petit accident. Nous avons besoin d'une barrière, je vais t'aider à l'…

Un immense fracas résonna dans un bruit assourdissant métallique derrière les murs de la fabrique. Affolé, le démon écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et fit volte-face.

-Rosette !

-Chrno ! appela Azmaria.

Trop tard, il avait déjà fait demi tour pour se ruer à l'intérieur. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, la fillette laissa ses jambes la porter à la poursuite de son ami, gardant avec elle les petites croix dorées nécessaires à l'installation d'une barrière. Si ses entrailles se glaçaient, son cœur lui s'échauffait sous les battements qui s'accéléraient. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissée partir de son côté ? Il aurait du rester avec elle ou la forcer à faire équipe avec Satella. Chrno entendait la voix d'Azmaria qui le suppliait de l'attendre, mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. Le remord le dévorait douloureusement lorsqu'il arriva au bout du couloir. Satella était là, accompagnée de son chevalier créé à partir d'une pierre et essayait par son intermédiaire de toucher le monstre qui s'était réfugié entre les tuyauteries du plafond. Mais où était donc Rosette ?

-Sat…

Le Trancheur lança une offensive rusée, évitant soigneusement le chevalier et sa lame fendit l'air.

-Ah ! s'écria la jeune femme.

Son bras était bien touché, elle sentait un flot tiède qui s'écoulait le long de son poignet jusqu'à goutter sur le bout de ses doigts. La douleur était si aiguë que Satella se laissa tomber à genoux tandis que son serviteur de lumière se brisait en un millier de petits éclats brillants. Horrifiée, Azmaria se précipita vers elle pour essayer de la soigner. Toujours aussi mal, Chrno cherchait toujours son amie du regard quand un coup de feu éclata dans le bâtiment.

-Y'a que moi qui ai le droit d'embêter Satella ! rugit une voix plus loin. A l'attaque !

-Rosette !

En quelques roulades furtives, la jeune nonne esquiva plusieurs lames qui s'abattaient sur elle telles une pluie de fer. Elle se remit debout tout aussi vivement et déchargea une déferlante d'esprits sacrés sur le monstre qui ne parvenait pas à tout éviter. Néanmoins, il semblait assez coriace.

-Il bat en retraite ! J'y vais ! cria Rosette en s'élançant, les yeux rivés sur le fuyard.

Fatale erreur. Le démon grimpa au sommet d'une montagne de gros tuyaux rouillés et la nonne le canarda de toutes ses cartouches. Sous l'impact trop puissant des balles, les vieux tubes d'aciers tremblèrent violement.

-Je l'aurai !

Elle tira son dernier esprit sacré. Une seule balle, la balle de trop. Un câble se rompit et un amas de tuyaux se détacha pour s'abattre sur Rosette.

-Rosette !!! cria Chrno.

-Laden !

En dépit de la douleur brûlante qui incendiait son bras, Satella érigea un rapide bouclier au-dessus de la sœur. La cascade de cuivre retomba avec vacarme sur les côtés mais l'invocatrice n'en put plus. Elle perdait trop de sang et son membre, tout comme sa concentration, devint trop faible pour garder la protection plus longtemps. Il ne restait qu'un seul tuyau. Son ombre noire grossissait de plus en plus autour de Rosette. Un bruit de fer aux résonances mortelles. Un hurlement déchirant.

-ROSEEEEEETTE !!!

Vide. Son âme était vide comme son ses iris grenat qui ne reflétaient que l'effroi. Rosette… Elle ne pouvait pas…

-NOOOOOON !!!

Chrno ne percevait plus la moindre trace de raison en lui. Ses yeux s'enflammèrent d'une étincelle de colère, un feu de souffrance, un brasier de sang.Azmaria et Satella écarquillèrent les yeux d'horreur. Quelle était cette brume noire qui s'émanait du jeune démon et ce souffle puissant qui l'entourait ?

-Il… Il va se transformer ? souffla la jeune femme.

-Chrno !

Il n'entendait plus rien que le bruit de fer qui avait déchiré ses oreilles, ne voyait plus rien que le visage de Rosette paralysé par la peur qu'il avait vu pour la dernière fois, ne ressentait plus rien d'autre que ce flux démoniaque qui débordait dans ses veines. Mais il peinait à rassembler ses pouvoirs, le sort qui les scellait n'avait pas été levé. C'était à Rosette de le faire… « _Elle ne pourra plus le faire… Tu l'as perdue…_ » murmura une voix dans la tête du garçon.

-Graaaaaaaaa !

-Chrno ! Arrête ! hurla Azmaria, morte de peur.

Il était incontrôlable. Il allait se transformer en ce démon sanguinaire qu'il était. La fillette redoubla de terreur en voyant les ténèbres se disperser autour du démon. Il n'était plus le jeune garçon à l'air doux et posé. Chrno était devenu le puissant et imposant qui l'avait sauvée de Lerajie quand son père adoptif avait voulu se servir d'elle. Cependant, ses yeux étaient complètement différents ; ils reflétaient la sombre couleur de la folie meurtrière.

-Il a réussi à briser le sceau… CHRNO ! Par pitié ! Ne…

-Je vais la venger ! Je DOIS la venger ! hurla-t-il.

Son seul but, imprégné dans son esprit : retrouver cette chose et la réduire à néant. Impuissantes, les deux filles le regardèrent déployer ses ailes noires pour s'envoler à la poursuite du Trancheur. Sa douleur était telle qu'il était parvenu à briser le sceau. Mais elle avait aussi décuplé sa rage car, quelques secondes après, le cadavre du monstre tomba lourdement par terre, découpé en deux. Azmaria regarda Chrno qui redescendait, l'air toujours possédé. Ce n'était pas ce démon si gentil qui était son ami. Il faisait souffrir inutilement l'âme de Rosette en lui prenant son énergie vitale.

-Chrno ! s'écria l'adolescente, les larmes aux yeux. Arrête ! Tu… TU VAS TUER ROSETTE !

Le démon s'arrêta net, comme frappé par la foudre. Tuer… Rosette… Il allait la tuer ? Non ! C'était sa hantise, son spectre noir qui le tourmentait depuis qu'il avait fait ce contrat avec elle. Azmaria se releva et s'approcha prudemment de Chrno en dépit des faibles protestations de Satella.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux… Je le sais. Pense à elle. Elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu te comportes ainsi.

Le ressentiment du jeune homme s'effondra. Il se refusait de la faire souffrir, il ne le pouvait pas.

-C… Chrno…

Cette voix n'était qu'un souffle, mais elle parvint très clairement aux oreilles du démon.

-Ro… Rosette ?

Le temps pour lui de se retourner, il avait repris sa forme d'enfant. Le cœur bondissant comme un fou, il courut vers le tas de décombres et l'escalada aussi vite qu'il le put. Il la vit, coincée entre des plaques rouillées, écorchée par endroits. Par on se savait quel miracle, elle avait réussi à échapper à la grêle mortelle de tout à l'heure, mais elle était bien blessée. Elle avait l'air si exténuée. La montre autour de son cou continuait d'émettre quelques petites décharges électrifiées. Qu'avait-il fait ?!

-Rosette !

Il dégagea les débris et cria à Azmaria d'aller chercher du secours et vite. Reconnaissant l'ombre familière de son compagnon au milieu du brouillard devant ses yeux, Rosette laissa sa tête se poser contre l'épaule de Chrno lorsque celui-ci la redressait avec précaution.

-Toi aussi… T'as réagi… au quart de… tour… murmura-t-elle avant de perdre connaissance.

Le couvent était paisible. Il y faisait calme. Dans une chambre blanche baignée de lumière, le Père Remington, Sœur Kate et Azmaria regardaient Rosette qui dormait. Si l'homme et la fillette étaient soulagés par l'état stable de la jeune nonne, Sœur Kate restait préoccupée, l'expression grave.

-Et Chrno ? finit-elle par demander, rompant le fragile silence.

Le Père Remington lui jeta un regard, comprenant ce qu'elle sous-entendait pas là et fronça les sourcils.

-Moralement, il est détruit…

Azmaria baissa les yeux avec tristesse. Depuis l'arrivée des secours, Chrno se comportait comme un revenant. C'était à peine s'il avait posé poser les yeux sur Rosette. Il se voyait comme un véritable monstre ayant commis un sacrilège impardonnable et n'avait pas dit un mot de tout le voyage. Sa culpabilité était palpable tant elle était immense.

-Ce démon est un vrai danger…

-Non, Sœur Kate ! s'exclama Azmaria avec un air révolté qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Je comprends sa réaction, même si elle a été excessive. Il est déjà assez mal à cause du remord, ne le blâmez pas davantage, je vous en prie !

La femme comprenait le besoin de l'adolescente de protéger son ami, mais elle ne pouvait passer sous silence l'épisode que venait de vivre Rosette. Si Azmaria n'avait pas réussi à toucher la sensibilité de Chrno pendant sa transformation, il y aurait eu un énorme risque de mort pour Rosette. Emporté par ses émotions, le démon avait la puissance d'un bataillon maléfique à lui tout seul et cela inquiétait la mère supérieure du couvent. Un bref coup d'œil à Remington lui indiqua qu'il approuvait ce que disait Azmaria. Chrno n'avait pas agi dans un mauvais but, il se punissait assez pour en rajouter. Et puis, il connaissait un peu le démon. Si Rosette allait lui pardonner cette histoire, lui ne cesserait de répéter que ce qu'il avait fait était atroce. Sœur Kate soupira puis quitta la chambre, suivie du Père Remington qui se tourna vers la soprano.

-Tu devrais lui parler.

-Oui. Je le ferai.

L'homme inclina la tête pour la remercier et ferma la porte derrière lui. Peu de temps après, Azmaria entendit sa voix dans le couloir. Personne ne lui répondait, parlait-il tout seul ? A moins que… Elle se leva de sa chaise et entrouvrit la porte. Elle avait raison. Chrno était là, face à l'ecclésiastique qui s'éloignait en lui tapotant l'épaule.

-Ne te torture pas ainsi.

Le jeune démon baissa les yeux, vers le sol. Quand il releva la tête, il croisa le visage apaisant d'Azmaria. Elle lui fit un doux sourire réconfortant et lui prit le poignet.

-Tu veux la voir ?

Même s'il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait plus le droit de regarder Rosette en face, il dut admettre qu'il voulait la voir. Ce n'était que lorsqu'elle dormait que Rosette était si paisible. Le jeune garçon referma ses doigts autour de la main de son amie. Elle était si chaude par rapport à la sienne.

-Pardonne-moi, Rosette.

-Chrno…

-Aujourd'hui, si ce démon ne l'avait pas tuée, c'est moi qui l'aurais fait… coupa-t-il, l'expression indéfinissable.

-Mais… Elle va bien, non ?

Le démon garda le silence. Oui. Elle allait bien, mais combien de temps encore ? Sa bêtise lui avait certainement coûté très cher en énergie. Alors qu'ils revenaient au couvent, Chrno avait beaucoup réfléchi, retournant encore et encore son action dans son esprit. Cette imprudence aurait été sa dernière.

-Je ne veux plus risquer la vie de Rosette. L'idée de la faire souffrir me tourmente toujours un peu plus. Et cette fois, je suis allé trop loin.

Il lâcha la main de Rosette et regarda Azmaria droit dans les yeux, une triste lueur dans les yeux. Triste, mais déterminée.

-Je pars.

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Ca sera mieux pour tout le monde… et pour elle, soupira Chrno avec un dernier regard pour sa partenaire. Merci de nous avoir sauvés tous les deux tout à l'heure, Azmaria.

Puis il sortit, annonçant à la fillette qu'au lendemain, il aurait quitté le couvent. Elle eut beau l'appeler, le garçon disparut dans le couloir. Azmaria se tourna vers Rosette qui était toujours endormie. La connaissant, elle allait piquer une crise en apprenant la nouvelle. Elle était la seule à pouvoir le dissuader de partir.

Le soir s'installait lentement au couvent Magdalène. Azmaria traversait un couloir en silence ; elle revenait de la chambre de Satella dont elle avait voulu prendre des nouvelles. La jeune femme allait bien ; le couvent l'avait hébergée le temps que ses blessures se guérissent. La jeune soprano aurait voulu s'en charger, mais son pouvoir n'était pas revenu. Ce silence était lourd, lourd comme le cœur de Chrno à qui elle ne put s'empêcher de penser.

-Il ne peut pas l'abandonner… murmura l'adolescente en regardant par une fenêtre.

Au loin, dans le parc, elle vit une silhouette contre le rebord de la fontaine. Chrno était seul, ses longs cheveux volant au gré du vent. Le voir si dépité serra le cœur d'Azmaria qui accéléra le pas jusqu'à la chambre de Rosette. En entrant, elle découvrit son amie éveillée et de mauvaise humeur.

-Alors ? Personne pour me veiller ? Sympa ! bouda la nonne. Où est Chrno ? Je m'attendais à le voir…

La soprano vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et conta ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son accident. La jeune fille l'écouta sans un mot et quand elle eut tout entendu, elle soupira.

-Cette tête de mule…

-Rosette ! On dirait qu'il a perdu son âme ! Il n'y a que toi pour l'empêcher de partir !

La sœur regarda par là fenêtre quelques secondes, interdite. Bien entendu, elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait, du moins, pas dans cet état d'esprit. Mais elle ne voulait pas ébranler son image de fille forte face à sa protégée. Chrno, partir ? Impossible.

-Ne t'en fais pas, il ne partira pas. T'as pas une répétition de chant avant le dîner, toi ?

La fillette comprit tout de suite le message. Elle hocha la tête et se leva.

-J'y vais, repose-toi bien.

Et elle sortit. Rosette quitta son lit en grimaçant, ses fraîches blessures lui déconseillaient de trop bouger. Elle se dirigea à pas lents vers la fenêtre. Elle le voyait. Si triste, si coupable… si seul. Lui qui avait vécu seul pendant longtemps après la mort de Magdalène, voulait-il vraiment retourner à cette vie ? Sa main se posa sur la vitre. Le froid. C'est ce qu'elle ressentit en s'imaginant un futur ou Chrno ne serait pas. Mais s'il avait pris sa décision… Sa main se referma. Non, elle devait essayer !Rosette s'empara d'un châle et se faufila à pas de loup hors de sa chambre.

Il restait là, ignorant le froid qui commençait à engourdir ses membres. Oui, c'était mieux pour elle. Il tenait trop à elle pour lui faire encore du mal. Il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre de la chambre de Rosette. Il y faisait noir, elle devait encore se reposer. Rosette avait toujours été une grande dormeuse, c'était toujours une épreuve pour lui de la réveiller le matin. Le faible sourire qui avait commencé à s'installer sur son visage s'envola sous la brise de la tristesse qui soufflait encore trop fort en lui.Chrno se leva et s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'il entendit des pas fouler l'herbe. Il fit demi tour sur lui-même et vit une silhouette incertaine qui s'approchait d'une démarche peu assurée.

-Rosette ?

-Chrno !

Ses blessures la faisaient trop souffrir. La douleur fut telle qu'elle se laissa tomber à genoux. Mais avant de toucher le sol, la jeune fille put compter sur l'aide de bras pour la soutenir.

-Rosette ! Tes blessures sont sérieuses ! Tu ne dois pas bouger ! s'indigna le démon.

-Et toi ? C'est quoi cette idiotie de vouloir partir comme ça ? rétorqua-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

Le visage de Chrno s'assombrit d'un seul coup et il détourna la tête.

-J'ai failli te tuer. J'ai brisé le sort. Je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner.

-Et tu crois que fuir va changer quelque chose ?

Sa voix tremblait. Le démon la regarda et put lire de la souffrance dans ses yeux azurs d'habitude si pétillants et vifs. Avec ce regard si pénétrant dans ses yeux, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Sa résolution ondulait comme ses cheveux sous le vent. Que faire ? Rester et la faire souffrir ou partir et souffrir tout seul ? Le garçon se releva et lui tourna le dos.

-Non, mais ça sera mieux que…

-Idiot !!

Chrno sentit sa taille se faire enserrer et une chaleur contre son dos. La jeune fille resserra ses bras autour de lui, les traits de son visage crispés par la colère.

-Tu ne comprends pas que je veux que tu restes ? s'écria-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

Non. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à se séparer de lui. Ils avaient vécu tant de choses tous les deux, des bonnes, des difficiles, même des tristes, mais elle ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. Alors, elle ferait tout pour qu'il reste à ses côtés.

-Je ne laisserai pas les risques de ce contrat nous nuire. Chrno, reste… implora Rosette, les joues roses.

Le démon ne bougeait plus. Sa chaleur… Tellement amicale, sincère et rassurante. Cette même chaleur qu'il avait découverte progressivement auprès de la jeune fille quand il l'avait rencontrée. Mais il y avait toujours cette partie de lui qui lui rappelait ce qu'il était…

-Rosette, je… essaya-t-il en posant une main sur une des siennes.

Elle tremblait légèrement. Il voulait dissiper ses craintes et la refaire sourire. Sa détermination pour partir se dissolvait peu à peu comme un sucre dans un verre d'eau et son désir de rester auprès de son amie se renforça. Il se tourna vers elle et celle-ci leva la tête vers lui, des larmes commençant à perler ses yeux.

-Je respecterai ta décision. Mais dis-toi que tu ne seras pas seul à être malheureux si tu pars, moi aussi je serai mal…

Un triste sourire s'installa sur son visage.

-Si on doit souffrir, je veux que l'on souffre ensemble.

-Rosette !

Chrno craqua et se laissa tomber dans les bras de la jeune fille, la tête sur son épaule, et la serra de toute sa force.

-Pardonne-moi… souffla-t-il. Pardonne mes erreurs…

La sœur se contenta de le serrer contre elle en souriant. Oui. Leur lien était bien au-delà de ce contrat, au-delà de la montre qu'elle portait autour de son cou. Ils comptaient l'un sur l'autre et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que cela changerait. Tous les deux étaient vraiment attachés l'un à l'autre et la perspective ne pas continuer ensemble leur paraissait impossible. Rosette laissait sa main vagabonder au hasard de la chevelure du démon lorsqu'elle se souvint de quelque chose :

-Au fait, je n'avais pas une tresse à te refaire ?

Depuis sa chambre, Azmaria souriait d'un air attendri. Voir Chrno qui se révoltait contre Rosette parce qu'elle l'avait coiffé de deux couettes lui réchauffait le cœur. Elle savait bien que la sœur n'était pas si désinvolte qu'elle ne lui avait fait croire, elle aimait trop son compagnon pour le laisser s'en aller. Ils étaient si touchants, ces deux-là.

-Rosette ! J'ai l'air ridicule avec ça !

-Ah ah ah ! Au contraire, tu es très belle !

Azmaria referma silencieusement sa fenêtre pour laisser ses deux amis se quereller en paix. Ils s'étaient retrouvés, c'était le plus important.

Depuis son bureau, Sœur Kate avait aussi assisté à la scène. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cela. Elle ne comprenait pas Rosette, ni la force de ce lien qui la reliait à Chrno. En dépit de ce contrat qui raccourcissait sa vie, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Mais après tout, si c'était ainsi qu'elle voulait poursuivre, elle ne pourrait rien faire ou dire pour la faire changer d'avis. Un sourire rassuré sur le visage, Sœur Kate tira le rideau de sa fenêtre et éteignit la lumière. Ces deux-là, elle continuerait de les surveiller de loin.


End file.
